


Size: Queen

by saignant



Series: Resident evil R-Rated fanaRts [8]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Drabble, Fanart, Fix-It of Sorts, Frottage, Infected Piers, Large Cock, M/M, NSFW Art, Piers Nivans Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saignant/pseuds/saignant
Summary: Piers lives and a certain ex-mercenary doesn't mind.At all.





	Size: Queen

“Where did you hide THAT, or is that another mutation?”

“I'm not that much bigger than you.”

“Yeah... but you're tiny, I'm almost two heads taller than you.”

“Half a head! And I take it back: my cock IS bigger.”

“Aww, my Puppy is big where it counts.”

“Stop it with that stupid nickname.”

“You don't think Puppy Piers has a nice ring to it?”

“You gave me that name as an insult when I held you at gunpoint. What makes you suddenly think it's cute?”

“Well, it's either that or Mr. Crabs.”

“Fuck you, gingernuts.”

“I'm counting on it!”


End file.
